


Megalodon

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Human Eating Shark Megalodon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: Brain walked to the end of the dock, the water was pitch black."No! Go away! I'll kill that monster!", Brain showed them the knife he was carrying.Brain had managed to swim up to the boat and Dimitri lifted him up.As the boat touched the deck, Brain and Pam hurried out of the boat.Brain waved to his friends as he headed to the right, Kim to the left and Michelle went straight.Brain grabbed the spear and jumped right in the water.The Megalodon went crazy and Brain was tossed far away by it.





	1. Chapter 1

Writer: hemdivadev  
Genre: Horror, Action

Characters

Blair (Human) / Age: 22 Year Old

Michelle (Human) / Age: 22 Year Old

Pam (Human) / Age: 22 Year Old

Kim (Human) / Age: 22 Year Old

Stephanie (Human) / Age: 22 Year Old

Dimitri (Human) / Age: 22 Year Old

Ivan (Human) / Age: 22 Year Old

Blake (Human) / Age: 22 Year Old

Brain (Human) / Age: 22 Year Old

Andy (Human) / Age: 22 Year Old


	2. Prologue

The private jet landed and ten young adults got down. The guys were around 20 and the girls were 22. All were blindfolded, except one. Stephanie, their hostess. She was fair with blonde wavy hair and wore big glasses.

“Stephanie! Come on! Can I take this off my eyes? I’m starting to feel like I’m somewhere in a dark pit!”, Dimitri frowned and crossed his hands around his chest. He was tall and fair, had auburn straight hair and hazel eyes. 

“No! Not yet!”, she smiled  to herself.

The rest of her gang frowned too. 

“Okay now, there’s a rope to your right… hold it and start walking straight to your nose!”, instructed Stephanie.

“I don’t have a nose!”, joked Andy but did as told. Andy was the tallest in the group, an athlete guy  and had curly black hair.

When she got everyone to the right spot, Stephanie asked them to open their eyes. The group cheered when they saw a huge bungalow on an endless beach.

“Whoa…!”

“That’s my birthday gift from my parents! A whole week on this private island with my best friends!”, shouted Stephanie.

“I’m jealous!”, Kim winked and hugged Stephanie. 

They all went into the bungalow. It had a huge living room, an open kitchen that over-looked the beach and two rooms on the ground floor plus two more on the first floor. Well-equipped with all the modern amenities and enough food.

“Does this fridge belongs to the royal family?”, Andy’s mouth was wide open looking at the overstocked refrigerator. 

The girls took over the ground floor, much to the boys’ dismay but they had no choice. The first floor was all theirs. After freshening up and some quick snacks, they headed to the beach. The sand was quite hot from the setting sun and rough waves lashed the shore. There was a dock that reached further into the water and few small boats were parked to its end.

The water was an endless mass of blue and it stretched as far as one could see.

“How big is this?”, thought Kim.

“ Dunno !”, Stephanie shrugged.

“I hope it does not have any dangerous fishes or octopus or anything …”, Michelle eyed the water suspiciously. Michelle was very thin and had arguably straight long hair.

“Yes, you are right!”, Brain  signaled  the guys to join him.

“Yes, I indeed read about such private islands… they are home to some of the most dangerous species”, he continued.

Michelle’s face turned pale and she backed away from the shore.

“Yeah, I read about that too”, Blake joined in, “Many people have been attacked… and this place, it’s so big! I think there must be a group of piranhas or crocodiles  or sharks or all of these deadly things!”

Pam and Kim looked scared while Blair appeared confused.

“No, I don’t think so!”, Andy declared.

Ivan added, “I think there’s a  Megalodon hiding in the depths, it must be…”, he measured the sea with his eyes,  “60 feet!”

“Omg!”, cried Kim. She was short, dusky with blue eyes and had long dark brown hair. 

“It could easily swallow two girls at a time!”, Brain chuckled.

“Stop it guys!”, Stephanie glared, “ Megalodons have long been extinct. No chance of this water having one!”

“Okay, Okay Miss Scholar!”, Brain grinned, “But look at these girls! They’re scared to death!”

Kim, Pam, and Michelle ran after Brain, Blake, and Andy to punch them. Ivan laughed watching them run across the beach.

The three guys got on the  dock and jumped right into the water.

“Get us if you can!”, they called out from the water.

Kim and Pam jumped right in. Everyone joined them to chase the three pranksters.

Michelle, Stephanie, Blair, Ivan, and Dimitri started a race while Kim and Pam continued chasing the boys.

Andy, being an athlete, was hard to catch but Brain was easily caught by  Pam. She was a state-level boxing champion and before she could punch him, Brain apologized to her. He knew just a punch and all his teeth would fall out! 

Blak  e and Andy were far than approachable, the girls couldn’t even see them anymore. Andy realized that they had come too far and he called Blake to stop. 

“Looks like we left them behind!”, Blake smiled.

The atmosphere was way different than it had been on the shore, the water was warmer here and close by were two giant rocks that rose out of the water.

“Let’s check out those rocks!”, Andy thought, “Maybe there’s a mermaid hiding around!”

Blake joined him and they swam towards the rocks.

Kim, Pam, and Brai n climbed up the dock. Stephanie won the race with her friends and they all congratulated her. 

Sitting on the dock, they all dipped their feet in the cool water.

“Thank you, Stephanie! This is such a beautiful place”, Michelle held Stephanie’s hand.

“Yes! Lovely place!”, Kim remarked. Pam and Blair smiled.

“Oh, you’re welcome!”, Stephanie hugged Michelle, Pam, Blair, and Kim.

“Oh, we want a hug too!”, Brain, Ivan, and Dimitri joined the girls.

Stephanie blushed and said, “I think we should get back now  and change or we will freeze!”

“But where’s Andy and Blake?”, asked Ivan.

Everyone shrugged.

“I think they went too far to run away from me!”, exclaimed Pam, “But they will get a punch each when they come back!”

“But when will they be back?”, asked  Dimitri.

Andy and Blake reached closer to one of the rocks, it almost resembled a small mountain. Andy circled the rock and Blake touched the surface, it was warm.

The creature smelled them.

“Hard luck, dude! No mermaid!”, joked, Andy.

“I think we should  return. Our friends must be waiting for us”, Blake suggested, “It’s getting dark!”

“Okay”, thought Andy.

As Andy took a turn, his feet brushed against something underwater. Whatever it was, it was moving and astonishingly bigger.

“ Whoa!”, he cried.

“What ?”, Blake asked.

Andy motioned him to be silent and be still. He lowered himself into the water to have a look. It was very dark underwater and his eyes tried to figure out the shapes that moved.

Before he could know, he felt a burst of water flowing backward and when he turned, he saw a cave. It had pointed edges like teeth. It moved towards him and that’s when he realized that it wasn’t a cave but a  Megalodon’s mouth. In defense, he swam away from the open mouth of the creature but it was too late! 

The  Megalodon’s jaw closed around Andy’s head,  swallowing him whole! 

Blake was starting to feel worried, Andy hadn’t come up! Where the hell  was he? Did he really find a Mermaid? Blake shook his head and called out, “Andy!”

The way Andy had asked him to be silent and still, the fear in his eyes, what was it all for?

The sun had set and the sky was turning dark. If they stayed here, the  water would turn ice cold and they won’t be able to swim back to the shore.

Stephanie and her friends had changed into fresh clothes and were ready for dinner. But they’re all waiting for Andy and Blake.

“Guys, I’m worried!”, Stephanie looked out the window of the living room. The shore was empty and the sea was covered in darkness.

“We too!”, agreed her friends.

“I think they’re hiding somewhere on the shore, maybe they got in the bungalow while we were still in the water. It’s possible guys!”, Brain suggested weakly. But somewhere he knew he was wrong.

Blake’s heart was pounding, what was he supposed to do? Where should he find Andy? Blake lowered himself in the water but now it was pitch black. He couldn’t see anything. I’ve to go back and get my friends to search Andy! Tears formed in his eyes but he started swimming towards the shore. As his legs moved, he felt something enormous move beneath. Blake screamed as he realized that something dangerous was underwater. He tried to swim as fast as he could. The Megalodon took a turn and came towards Blake with all its might. When it opened it’s a mouth, Blake was pulled in and the mouth closed. 

The friends searched the bungalow, Dimitri, Ivan, and Brain even traced the shore. No sign of  their friends. 

“I think we should take the boat and go searching for them!”, Dimitri said in an urgent voice.


	3. Chapter 1

“Um…mm… I don’t think that would be right…It’s so dark out there”, Stephanie said.

“Yes, I agree”, Blair added.

“Don’t worry we won’t go too far!”, Ivan promised.

Dimitri and Ivan got in the first boat and propelled it in the water. They traced the sea but stayed close to the shore, shouting their friends’ names every second.

When they found nothing, they returned.

As they all settled in the living room, they heard the sea waves lashing the shore.

“Stephanie, this is a private island, right?”, asked Brain.

“Yup! It is. Why?”

“Then I think I know where Andy and Blake went!”, Brain smiled.

Everyone had his attention and they’re eager to know what he had to tell. 

“Where?”, asked Dimitri.

“To another island!”

“What?”, Kim was surprised.

“Yes. Islands like these are interconnected. It is possible that they swam up to the other island and probably stayed there because it got too dark”, Brain explained.

“Okay but how do you know for sure that there is another island?”, Dimitri questioned.

“We can’t be alone, after all this beach and everything is looked after by someone, right? The sea must be ending somewhere”, Brain tried to convince himself more than the others.

“Maybe!”, Kim shrugged.

Everyone actually was relieved by Brain’s answer. The fact that their friends, Andy and Blake were fine somewhere, was soothing.

“If you’re right, I’m  gonna punch him when he returns… not for scaring us by talking about dangerous creatures but for disappearing!”, Pam rolled her hands into fists and laughed.

“Okay so now let’s go to sleep”

“Good night”

It was about 6 AM when Stephanie heard someone call her name. She got up and rubbed her eyes.

“Stephanie”, she heard it again and instantly knew who it was.

Blair was at the door, smiling.

“What happened?”, she asked her.

“There’s a surprise for you!”, Blair grabbed her hand and they walked out of the bungalow.

Blair covered Stephanie’s eyes with her palms and guided her towards the water.

“Blair, where are you taking me?”

She didn’t answer and after walking for a while, Blair let her open her eyes.

Stephanie was surprised when she saw a beautiful birthday cake on a round table decorated with her favorite flowers.

“Happy Birthday!”, all her friends jumped in front of her and screamed. Michelle placed a Tiara on her head and everyone gave her a bow.

“Hey! Thank you!”

Stephanie blew the candle first and cut out a piece of the cake. Blair, Kim, Michelle and Pam sang her “Happy Birthday!”

Stephanie took a bite of the cake and then tried to run before her friends smeared her face with the cake. Kim clicked selfies with the group and Stephanie.

“Thank you, guys!”, Stephanie was touched by the love her friends showed.

“Okay, now let’s have some fun in the water!!”, Ivan and Blair took Stephanie’s hand each and ran towards the water. They dived in with a splash as everyone joined them. 

Brain turned on the music and started the dance party in the water. They danced crazily, enjoying every moment in the water, swimming freely. Dimitri and Brain switched to playing volleyball on the sand. Pam and Kim joined them in the match. 

Michelle, Ivan, Blair, and Stephanie raced along the seashore. For snacks, they had crispy nuggets, fruit juices, and  mocktails . 

An hour passed by and the friends relaxed in the water, swimming lazily.

“I’m tired!”, Stephanie announced as she swam towards the dock and climbed out of the water. 

Kim, Pam, and Michelle followed her. 

“Come on guys! There’s some yummy Apple pie in the refrigerator”, shouted Stephanie.

Dimitri and Brain returned to join the girls. 

Ivan and Blair were still swimming, enjoying each other’s company. 

“Let’s see how far we can go!”, Ivan teased Blair. 

“Ha… I always win”, thought Blair. The water was perfect and it felt amazing to swim. Her muscles didn’t hurt, in fact, she was the least tired. 

Occasionally, little fishes and shrubs brushed their feet. Blair giggled every time it happened. Ivan just enjoyed Blair’s company, watched her swim and smile. He could read it in her eyes, she had the same feelings for him. 

“Ivan! Blair!”, Brain called out. 

Ivan signaled him to wait for a few minutes, “Please!”

Kim was drying her hair; it had become so frizzy from the saltwater. The morning sun rays made the water shine. Her eyes were locked on Ivan and Blair, who took rounds and swam further in the water. 

She smiled but soon her happiness turned to a frown. A movement below the water caught her attention. Kim squinted to make out what it could be. Pam stood beside her and noticed her confusion. 

“What’s wrong?”, Pam asked. 

“I… I think there’s … there’s something in the water”, Kim got everyone listening. 

“Yes!”, exclaimed Dimitri as he too glimpsed some strange activity. 

“What could it be?”, thought Michelle. It was big in size and advanced towards Blair

“Oh no!!!”, Dimitri cried, “Ivan! Blair! Come back right now!”

Everyone shouted for Ivan and Blair to come back. 

They were too far now, swimming even further.  Towards death!

The creature detected the movement, the moving human bodies, the blood that ran through, and its hunger intensified!

Ivan didn’t hear it first but then he couldn’t ignore the shouts from his friends. He panicked and was confused. 

Blair was still swimming when she felt a burst of water under her feet. She giggled thinking it was the tiny fishes. Then the Megalodon rose up and swallowed her. It made a big splash and Ivan was frightened as the water lashed against him. 

The friends at the dock didn’t realize what caused the water to burst, the Megalodon was still an unknown mystery to them. They kept calling Ivan. 

Ivan decided it wasn’t safe in the water anymore, he turned to look for Blair. Where was Blair? She had disappeared! 

Ivan screamed, “Blair!”

Everyone learned that only Ivan was left in the water, Blair was missing. 

Stephanie felt a shiver run down her spine. She brought her friends to this island. They were her responsibility. Where could Blair be? 

If she did not return, how will Stephanie face Blair’s mom? What will she say to her, that her only daughter is lost?!!

Tears formed in her eyes and everything blurred. Stephanie fell down unconscious. Michelle ran to a bungalow and got a water bottle. She sprinkled some drops on Stephanie and shook her, but it was in vain. 

“I think we should take her inside!”, Michelle suggested. Pam helped her carry Stephanie to her room. They rubbed her palms and shook her many times. She didn’t respond.

Ivan’s brain froze, he couldn’t think of anything. Where was Blair? How could he leave without her? 

Memories of him proposing her on Valentine’s day flashed before his eyes. How happy he was when she had said a ‘Yes’. Then the day when she had got him a nice watch and blushed because he told her, he already owned one like that. The first time they went on a date, she had looked so pretty.

His parents adored her too, “She’ll be the perfect life partner”, his mom had said the first time she had met Blair. They were getting married soon.

The thought of losing Blair was devastating. He felt all alone like a part of him, of his heart, had been lost. Nothing worked to get him out of his thoughts, not even his friends shouting. He stopped moving his hands and legs, his body began to sink. The earth’s gravity pulling him inside the water.

“I don’t think he’s listening!”, Dimitri was frustrated.

“He’s not even swimming!”, Brain added, “I’ll go get him”

Brain was about to jump in the water but Dimitri stopped him.

“No Brain! None of us can go in the water, there is a shark … I think…”, Dimitri held him.

“But Ivan!”, Brain was adamant, he pushed Dimitri out of his way. 

“Brain!”, Dimitri got hold of him and pulled him away from the dock to the shore. They wrestled briefly before Brain gave up.

“Oh no, guys! Please don’t fight!”, Kim pleaded.

“Please Brain, I can’t risk your life!”, Dimitri cried.

Brain nodded and they both stood up to check on the water.

Ivan was submerged underwater, the water rushed through his nostrils and started feeling his lungs. His breath was caught and that alerted his brain. He moved his hands and legs and tried to swim up to the surface. His body was stiff from the shock of losing Blair but he knew that his friends wanted him back.

“Ivan!!”, Dimitri, Brain, and Kim screamed when they first saw him disappearing into the water and then again when he reappeared above the surface. 

“Faster! Swim faster!”, Dimitri yelled. 

Without realizing, Dimitri, Brain, and Kim had tears in their eyes. 

It took time for Ivan to start swimming, he struggled to rise up the surface of the water for many a time. Then he swam faster, as fast as he could. He just wanted to get on the dock alive.

No one could beat the Megalodon, his speed was unbeatable.

Something brushed past Ivan, under the water. Ivan shook with fear but he kept swimming. Then again, something crashed against his body through the water. His heart pounded and he felt death was close. If only he could reach the dock somehow. 

“Keep swimming!”, Dimitri shouted.

“You can do it!”, Kim cried.

Ivan didn’t stop, he was swimming but his sixth sense told him that it was over. That the danger in the water was much bigger and it had got him. That it was time to say goodbye, forever.

Before he could know, the creature took a turn and dived deep, only to come after Ivan from the depths. It swallowed Ivan causing another mighty splash in the water. 

“Ivan?”, Brain’s face was washed off its color. He could not believe what he saw. Two of his friends, his best friends… just disappeared… 

“Ivan!! Blair!!”, Dimitri let out a cry. 

Kim burst into tears and dropped to her knees. Pam and Michelle came back to the dock. 

“Where’s Blair? And Ivan?”, Pam questioned. 

No one answered. She sensed the tension and it was pricking her, “Answer me!”, she screamed. 

Brain pointed to the water as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“Speak!!!”, Pam was getting furious. The thought was terrifying. 

“We lost them”, Dimitri said softly. 

“What?”

Michelle started crying but Pam laughed. 

“I know you’re joking! Right? Like the first time you all fooled us into believing that the water has dangerous creatures!”, Pam smiled, “See that was okay but this… this is not funny!”

“Get out of the water you two!”, Pam shouted for Blair and Ivan.

“Pam, we lost them!”, Dimitri looked her in the eyes, “We lost them forever”

“What… What...?!”

Stephanie woke up, “Ivan… Blair…”, she got down from her bed and began searching for her friends. 

“Stephanie…”, Dimitri saw her walking out of her room, “You need rest. Please go back to your bed”

“Ivan… Blair…”, Stephanie kept calling, she felt extremely weak.

Pam helped her get seated but Stephanie kept saying Ivan and Blair’s names. 

“Stephanie… they are no more”, Pam answered hiding her tears. 

No one spoke. They all sat in silence. Thoughts racing, their hope of seeing Andy and Blake shattered too. 

Stephanie didn’t cry, it wasn’t like her though. She was so expressive and cried instantly if something hurt her. But today she just sat staring at the sea. 

“What do you think it could be?”, Brain asked Dimitri as they got back to their room. 

“Shark…maybe…”, Dimitri looked at the bags of Andy, Blake, and Ivan. Now they would never return ever. 

“How big?”

“No idea! But it’s hungry for blood and ate our friends!”, Dimitri resisted his urge to cry.

Little did they know that what ate their friends wasn’t any  man-eater  shark but 100 feet huge Megalodon .


	4. Chapter 2

“Do you think… Andy and Blake too…?”, Brain shuddered at the thought.

Dimitri didn’t answer his heart was fighting with his brain. He searched his bag and took out an encyclopedia.

Brain sat down beside him as he turned the pages to know more about the creature that haunted the waters. 

“This…!”, he pointed at the picture of The Great White Shark and started reading about it.

“You mean to say it’s a Great White Shark that attacked …?”

“It killed our friends!”

“Great White does not eat humans”, Pam stood behind them, “It just attacks… when it detects some activity”

“Maybe there are more than one”, Dimitri said thoughtfully.

“I don’t understand, whatever it was, how did it came up suddenly? We all had been in the water, why didn’t it attack then?”, Kim questioned.

“Because he didn’t like how you taste!”, Brain screamed.

“What’s wrong with you?”

Brain did not answer, he got up and sprinted out of the room.

Dimitri requested the girls to ignore him, he was just upset.

“I think it could be the tiger shark…”, Kim mentioned, “I once read in the news that it killed two or three swimmers on some Beach”

“No! It’s definitely Bull shark, aggressive and violent”, Pam said.

Dimitri read about all the sharks they just discussed but, it could not come to a conclusion.

There was no blood in the water, it just splashed and their friends were gone. Maybe the shark grabbed their feet and dragged them deep in the water but what caused the water to splash so high? The points did not connect well.

Dimitri shook his head and started reading further about the sharks that eat humans. Pam and Kim waited anxiously as he read.

After going through the details and flipping the pages many times, Dimitri got up and walked to the whiteboard fixed on the wall. He wrote ‘Great White’ and beside it ‘ Around 20 Feet or more’, and he wrote the details about the other sharks too. ‘Tiger shark’ ‘Up to 18 Feet’

‘Bull Shark’ ‘Up to 11 Feet’

The girls read the details and were even more confused.

Dimitri circled the ‘Great White Shark’, “I think it is a Great White and it must be more than 50 ft…”

“Or double that?”, Pam asked.

“No, it’s not possible! They don’t grow so large”, argued Dimitri.

“I’m so scared”, Michelle said.

“As far as we stay out of the water, we should be safe”, Dimitri consoled her.

Stephanie was alone in her room, she had the memory of the day when one morning she found a gift box on the bedside the table. Excited, she opened it, tearing the wrapping paper impatiently. She expected it to be something special but it had a letter.

Dear Stephanie

This is your gift for your 22nd birthday. We hope you like it and have a great time with your friends. Since we have a meeting ahead, we’re wishing you in advance! Happy Birthday!

Mom and Dad

Below the letter were the pictures of the island, the bungalow and a voucher for the private jet. It covered all the expenses for her and all her friends. Her parents were always busy, ever since she was little. She celebrated most of her birthdays with gifts that other children never got though her parents were always missing. But her friends were her life, they stood by her when she needed them the most when her parents left her alone. 

Since the jet took flight, all her friends were excited to know where she was taking them. She was happy too. It was going to be her best birthday ever…

First, Andy and Blake then, Ivan and Blair! They just vanished into thin air. 

“It’s all my fault!”, Stephanie cried.

She shouldn’t have brought her dear friends to this island! It was the biggest mistake! Did her parents know about the man-eating sharks? Did they send her and her friends purposely? Did they even love her?

Stephanie brushed all the thoughts away but one thought lingered, ‘It’s all my fault!’

She was unlucky for her friends or they’re punished for being her friends. Whatever was the cause, now her friends were gone. Her palms felt cold and she shivered. 

Night had felled and everyone was in their beds. They were awake first but as time passed, their eyes felt heavy and they fell asleep. 

“Stephanie…”, a whisper was heard.

Stephanie got up from her bed and saw Andy and Blake! They were smiling, standing outside her room.

“Andy…! Blake…!”, Stephanie had goosebumps, she could not believe her eyes.

Andy called her out and she ran to him. When she stepped outside her room, Andy and Blake were gone. She looked for them, thought they could be in their rooms upstairs to meet the other friends.

Stephanie climbed upstairs, smiling ear to ear as she did. It was like happiness was back!

In the boys' room, she found Dimitri sleeping near the window, his head was buried in his lap. Brain had fallen asleep opposite him on the floor. But there was no sign of Andy and Blake, she even checked the bathroom.

The white board drew her attention, it looked like it was glowing. Stephanie read the details it had and then heard someone call her again. She looked outside the window to find Andy and Blake standing on the beach.

Without wasting a second, she ran down to the beach and finally found Andy and Blake near the dock. 

“Andy! Blake!”, she waved to them, “Come back! Don’t go in the water!!”

T hey didn’t seem to hear her. Andy and Blake just stood there, staring her. She noticed Andy’s face looked different, his skin was gone and his curly hair was gone too. Blake also lost his skin and only bones remained. She found herself looking at two skeletons until they disappeared completely.

“Hey!”, someone placed a hand on her shoulder and frightened. Blair stood behind and Ivan was beside her.

Stephanie watched them wide-eyed, not able to understand what was happening. Was all this a prank? A bad prank? They just wanted to see how much she worried about them and now they’re back.

“You’re missing us, didn’t you?”, Blair asked but her voice was hoarse.

“Yes!”, Stephanie exclaimed. 

“Awww, how sweet is that?!”, Ivan said, his voice had changed too.

Blair and Ivan hugged her and Stephanie took them in her arms. Only to find herself all alone, hugging herself.

The moonless sky above her was dark and so was the massive water body under it. Stephanie called out her friends but they choose to hide. She fell to her knees and cried, “Please come back!”

As if a movie was playing, she saw Andy, Blake, Ivan, and Blair in the water. They were swimming and having fun, laughing carelessly.

She ran to the dock and shouted for them to come out of the water. Get back to the shore! But they ignored her and swam further in the water. Suddenly, they disappeared from the water and stood behind Stephanie. She turned to face them, their faces were deformed, injured and blood dripped from their neck. 

They looked sad and then raised their fingers at her.

Stephanie was panting, sweating and shaking with fear. Her friends were pointing at her, the cause for their death! 

“Noooo!”

As soon as she screamed, they left. Stephanie ran towards the bungalow but she was so exhausted that she dropped on the sand. She realized someone was standing in front of her, raising her head, Stephanie saw Blair. 

“Blair!”

“Wasn’t I a good friend?”, Blair asked.

“What?”

“Did you hate me?”, Blair asked further.

“Nooo!”

“Did I ever hurt you?”, Blair’s eyes were full of tears.

“No, Blair…”

“Then why did you kill me? Why?”, Blair’s words burned Stephanie’s heart.

“No… I did not…”

“Why? Why Stephanie?”, all four of her friends were questioning her.

Stephanie closed her eyes and covered her ears. The voices faded and once again they left her alone. When she opened her eyes, Andy stood too close to her. His body was decaying and foul-smelling, Stephanie wanted to throw up but she resisted.

Andy’s lips curled and then he spoke, “I told you there’s a Megalodon, didn’t I?”

Stephanie fainted and collapsed down. 

In the morning, Dimitri woke up and saw Stephanie lying on the sand through his window. He ran to her and brought her inside. After an hour Stephanie woke up and screamed, “I did not kill them!”

“Calm down!”, Dimitri pleaded.

“I did not kill Andy, Blake, Blair, and Ivan”, she cried.

“Why are you saying that?”

“I saw them…”, Stephanie said, “On the beach… they think… I killed them…”

“It’s just stress! Stop thinking about everything! It’s not your fault”

“I…”, Stephanie fainted again.

Michelle, Pam, and Kim sat beside Stephanie while Dimitri paced in the room.

“What are we going to do?”, Michelle asked.

“Yes, Stephanie needs medical aid, she looks so weak”, Kim was concerned too.

“We’re going back! That’s the only way”, Dimitri declared.

“How?”, Pam asked.

Their phones had no network, there was no way to connect with the outside world. The island had no devices to communicate with anyone. And as per Stephanie’s plan, the private jet would come to pick them up on the last day of their vacation.

Dimitri punched the wall in frustration. He wished to do something, quick.

“Can we try to reach for help using the boats?”, Michelle asked, “Maybe we’ll find another island or a ship?”

“If you want, I can go into the water using the boat and look for help”, Brain offered, he looked calmer then yesterday.

“I can go with you while the girls stay back”, Dimitri said with hope. But his instinct said ‘No’, there has to be a way out. He thought about creating a signal for help, out on the beach, there was a chance that a passing plane would spot it.

“No way! That thing, that shark is waiting for us”, Kim warned.

“It killed all our friends!”, Brain was furious, “I want to kill that thing! Rip it’s heart out!”

“I still don’t understand what kind of shark it is?”, Pam looked upset.

“Great White”, Dimitri said, “Only it can be so huge”

“It’s a Megalodon!”, Stephanie startled everyone.

“What?” 

“Stephanie, you alright?”

“It’s a Megalodon!”, Stephanie repeated.

“What are you saying?”

“I think she had a nightmare”, Michelle suggested.

“No!”, Stephanie said firmly, “A Megalodon killed all our friends!”

“But they’ve been extinct, haven’t they?”, Kim reminded.

“I don’t know how but there’s a Megalodon in there”

“Okay! Okay! I trust you but, I think you should rest”, Dimitri patted her forehead.

He signaled everyone to leave her alone and join him in the living room.

“Do you believe?”, Pam asked.

“I think… she’s confused and overthinking about what occurred”, Kim said.

“I agree! We just need to give her space and hope she’ll be fine”, Dimitri thought.

“Everything was so good before we arrived here”, Michelle snorted, “I hate this place”

“Me too”

“Anyways, what are we going to do? Continue with our plan?”, Brain asked.

“I have got a better plan if you agree”, Dimitri spoke.

He explained his idea to his friends about the “HELP” signal and they began working on it. They used clothes, the guys got tree branches and anything they could. Brain joined all the things and Dimitri tied them up to form the word ‘HELP’. Everyone checked the word was right and would be seen from high up.

“Do you think this gonna work?”, Kim asked.

“Fingers crossed!”, Dimitri said.

Stephanie was wide awake and alone in her room, she recalled waking up at night and studying the details about the sharks on the whiteboard. Something clicked her mind, what the board read and what her dead friends told.

She tiptoed to the boys' room, despite the weakness in her limbs and got the encyclopedia. She looked in the index for extinct animals and found Megalodon. As she read the details, her doubt confirmed that what killed her friends was indeed a Megalodon. And Stephanie guessed it must be 100 ft to swallow her friends whole without sputtering blood in the water. She felt a chill run up her spine.


	5. Chapter 3

“But how long are we going to wait for someone to see this?”, Brain demanded.

“What else can we do?”, Pam asked.

“We can go and find help”, Brain looked frustrated.

“But…”

“What do you want? We all dead?”

“No! I want us alive, damn! I want us to escape this place as soon as possible. Stephanie is way too weak and it is dangerous to just leave her as it is”, Brain had blood in his eyes.

“Calm down”, Dimitri said.

“I can’t! And don’t want to!”, Brain shot back, “You all stay back and I’ll go in the water alone. Take the boat, find an island and be back with help!”   


“And the moment you step in the water, that thing will gulp you whole!”, Pam snapped.

“Whatever…”, Brain murmured.

“It’s a Megalodon!”, everyone found Stephanie blurting with horror.

“Stephanie, what are you doing here?”

“This… you need to see this…”, Stephanie pointed to the encyclopedia in her hands, her weakness making it impossible for her to stand.

Dimitri rushed to her and held her close. Pam and Kim took the encyclopedia and starred at the picture of the giant creature.

Shivers ran down their spine as they read further and at the same time, confusion hit them. 

“They survived in warm waters…”, Michelle caught a point.

“How in the world are we going to deal with a Megalodon?”, Pam almost fainted.

“We all will die!”, Stephanie’s voice was rough, “We all die because of me!”

They all settled in the living room, silence fell as everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Dimitri shook his head, he was tired from thinking too much.

Stephanie had a high fever and Michelle sat beside her, tapping her forehead.

As another day came to an end, everyone moved into their rooms.

Brain got out of bed at about 4 in the morning. He just couldn’t sleep, every time he did, he had nightmares. Unable to calm down, he went to the kitchen to quench his thirst. That’s when he saw it, shining in the dim light, it’s a sharp edge.

Brain had an impulse to grab it, suddenly with an urge to do something. Brain slid it in his pocket and checked around. The house was dead, not even breaths were heard. He reached for the main door and unlocked it.

The water was restless, waves lashing against the shore. The sand was dead, soaking in the water. Brain walked to the end of the dock, the water was pitch black. He dived in the water and the ice-cold water chilled his senses. Despite the numbness, he reached for the thing in his pocket and took it out. Brain began swimming away from the shore, searching for that creature. He was overly aware, searching for any activity in the water through the darkness was made it difficult for him to detect anything.

As time passed, Brain felt exhausted but he didn’t give up.

“Just once, if I catch you once, I’ll kill you!”, he repeated in his mind.

“Brain!”, he heard someone call his name and saw a boat as he reached for the surface. It was Dimitri and Pam.

“Get out of the water now!”

“No! Go away! I’ll kill that monster!”, Brain showed them the knife he was carrying.

“This is not the right time nor the right way!”, Pam cried.

“Well, it is! You can’t live fearing the danger, you’ve to face it!”, Brain switched back to looking for the Megalodon.

Something moved underwater, mighty and huge. Brain headed that way, he could feel the presence of the giant. It sent chills down his spine but he progressed towards it, clenching the knife in his hand.

When it felt like he was close to the Megalodon, Brain started to make blows with the knife. Dimitri and Pam were shouting for him to come up.

The blow wasn’t finding the catch until the Megalodon brushed past it and the knife was lost in its huge body. It dawned upon Brain that a kitchen knife was nothing to beat a beast like the Megalodon. His friends’ cries hit his ears and he reached up the surface. Dimitri and Pam were far, but as soon as they noticed him, the boat headed his way. Too late!

The water rippled and a huge wave rose high, that was when they saw it. The Megalodon, it’s skin shone as it caught the sun’s first rays. It dropped back into the water and chased its prey. By then, Brain had managed to swim up to the boat and Dimitri lifted him up. The boat was close to the dock but the creature could cover the distance in a breath. 

As the boat touched the deck, Brain and Pam hurried out of the boat. As soon as Dimitri stepped on the dock, the boat was swallowed whole by the Megalodon. They all ran to the land and collapsed on the sand.

Brain shook with fear as he could not believe that he was alive. Michelle and Kim hugged their friends.

“Why did you…?”, Pam cried.

“I’m sorry!”, Brain apologized.

“But I think you are right!”, Dimitri shocked his friends, “Even I want to kill it!”

“No use! That knife… it did no harm!”, Brain rubbed his chest.

“Yes, we need something strong… that can rip his skin”

Michelle wiped her tears, “Stephanie isn’t better, I’m worried she won’t survive”

“Nooo!”

“There’s only one way out then…”, Kim talked, “We have to go find the next island nearby”

“How? We won’t make it to anywhere”, Brain cried, “That beast will swallow us!”

“We have three boats left, so 3 of us will go in different directions. Even if the Megalodon kills one or two, at least the third one will make it away?”. Kim thought.

“First we need weapons!”, Dimitri got up and began looking for sharp objects. His friends did the same. They sharpened the tree branches to make them pointed like spears, many of them.

The stones were also collected to use them as a way to distract the creature but only the medium-sized ones as the boat could not bear such heavyweights.

As they all struggled, Pam cried, she could not take it anymore. How was one supposed to keep calm?

“Can’t we just wait… till help arrives?”, Pam dropped the branches she was holding, “I’m concerned about Stephanie but still…”

“She will die…”, Kim snapped.

“And if we go in the water, we’ll die too. I don’t wanna die! I don’t wanna die…”, Pam held her head in between her hands.

“No one wants to die…and no one wants Stephanie to die… we’re all trying to survive!”, Kim answered softy.

Dimitri got meat from the inventory, it was a good distraction for the monster.

“But who is going to go?”

“I will”, Brain replied.

“And me!”, Dimitri added.

“No, I think you should wait back, Dimitri”, Brain suggested.

“I’ll go”, Kim agreed.

“And the third one?”

“Pam?”, Brain asked.

“No, not me!”, she shuddered.

“Please!”

“No, I won’t…”, Pam ran inside the house and to her room. The thought squeezed her heart and she hid under her bed. Her friends ran after her, found her hiding.

“Pam, come on! You’re a fighter! Stay strong and help us!”, Kim requested.

“I don’t wanna die! Go! Go! Go! Go away!”, she screamed.

Kim tried to grab her hand but Pam screamed again and fainted.

They pulled her out and rested her on the bed. Her body was hot with fever.

“If Pam can’t, I can come!”, Michelle said weakly.

“We don’t have a choice!”

“Brain, Kim and Michelle”, Dimitri spoke, “You got to be really alert, prepared with the weapons”

They nodded silently. It was around 10 AM, they sat at the dining table and gulped food forcefully to get the strength to fight. In half an hour they were out on the beach, facing the sea and ready to go.

Brain looked at Kim and Michelle, “We’re doing this for our friendship, for Stephanie!”

Saying that Brain recalled how nice Stephanie had always been, despite being the ‘rich girl’. Always sweet, kind and helpful, a genuine person.

Kim always saw Stephanie as some kind of angel, because whenever she was in trouble, Stephanie solved her problems like magic.

Michelle and Stephanie were soul sisters, they had so many things in common and shared every little secret.

As the 3 got in a boat each, the worst fear grabbing their hearts, they propelled their boats in the water.

Dimitri watched them impatiently from the shore.

The boats headed in 3 different directions, no movement disturbed the waters. 

Brain waved to his friends as he headed to the right, Kim to the left and Michelle went straight.

Dimitri had a close eye on the waters, it could be lurking anywhere. His friends were still within eyesight and he was hoping for the best.

“Help!”, Kim screamed as her boat shook vigorously.

“It is here!”

Kim panicked and held the sides of her boat as it shivered like a paper.

“Use the spear!”, Dimitri shouted.

Kim was scared, she had no courage to lift herself up but she tried reaching for the weapon. Lifting it, she pushed it down the water hoping to attack the Megalodon.

“Michelle and Brain, don’t stop! You’ve to reach the next island before the Megalodon gets you!”, Dimitri shouted.

They obeyed him and continued in their directions. Kim’s boat stopped shaking and she tried to control it again. She lifted a big mass of meat and threw it far away from her position. It sank deep in the water, in seconds.

Brain had his eyes on his friends, he was concerned for them like never before. The shadow close to Michelle’s boat caught his attention, his heart raced wildly and he panted.

“Michelle!”, he let out a cry.

Michelle used the spear to hurt the Megalodon, her first blow tore through something and the spear slipped out of her hand. The water below turned blood red and she knew that she had hit the monster.

She took another spear and started pushing it hard under the water.

“Michelle! Move away from the spot! Quick!”, Dimitri cried.

She listened and sped up the boat, running away from the beast.  Only if she could.

Brain and Kim were keeping up the pace, moving quickly.

Soon they had reached the spot, crossing which, Dimitri would no longer be able to see them. He waved at them, they waved back. For a moment, Dimitri felt he was seeing them for the last time. They would never return, his heart wailed and begged him to call them back.

“If it hadn’t been for Stephanie, I’d have never let you go! I’m sorry guys!”, he felt helpless and hopeless.

Brain, Kim, and Michelle gave each other a final wave as they turned in their particular directions, now they won’t see each other either.

Michelle almost felt powerful like never before, that blood she saw forming in the water was her victory. She had won, at least in hurting the one who killed her friends. Her heart was pounding and she was panicking but it still felt so relieving.

A blow on her boat threw her in the water, as a shock her heart ceased beating. The creature swallowed the already dead, body, in one go before he moved to the next prey.

Brain was worried about Kim and Michelle and even more about Stephanie. He hoped to find an island and people and help. The creature circled his boat from beneath, it’s hunger peaking. 

It didn’t take long for Brain to learn why his boat had lost the way and was spinning in a circle. The creature was the cause!

Brain grabbed the spear and jumped right in the water. His eyes bulged when he saw the beast. He also saw the spear stuck in the Megalodon’s right eye, Michelle did a great job. Without wasting a second, he swam to the beast, to it’s right. The injured eye prevented it from seeing Brain. He struck it’s a side and worked the spear further into it. The Megalodon went crazy and Brain was tossed far away by it. He crashed against a rock and sank to the bottom.

Despite the wounds and bruises, the creature smelled blood spluttering out of Brain’s cracked head. It gulped the whole body and continued on his man-hunt.

Kim was in tears when she saw an island, though it appeared uninhabited. She was hopeful that she should find something there. Food, if possible. All this stress had made her hungry as if the last time she ate was months ago.

She wasn’t the only one who was hungry though, the Megalodon was craving for its food as well.


	6. Final Chapter

“Did you wish her?”, Sandra, Stephanie’s mom, asked.

Michael, her husband, was busy working on his laptop, “Nah…”

“Then let’s wish her!”, Sandra kept her own work aside.

“Later?”, Michael announced, “I’m busy”

“It’s her birthday”, she protested, “I wanna hear her voice. Ask her if she and her friends are enjoying the surprise trip we planned for them. And then, Michelle’s, Kim’s and Pam’s parents had called me enquiring for their children’s well being”.

“Okay fine!”

Michael looked up the number in his phone, they had not informed Stephanie that there was a phone connection on the island right in the bungalow. He dialed the call and waited for it to connect. The recorded voice said that it was unreachable.

After trying for the third time, Michael called up the tour incharge who had organized the whole trip. He apologized and informed that it could be a temporary issue.

“What did he say?”, Sandra asked.

“He will keep trying and once the call connects, he’ll get back to me”, Michael replied.

“Oh…”, Sandra paused, “I just don’t feel right. We should have called her right on the first day. I hope everything’s okay”

Michael regretted for taking everything so granted as he continuously re-dialed the bungalow’s number. He had no trust in the tour incharge, the way he sounded lazy and careless.

All other parents, unaware that their children were long dead … that they would never return, were worried. They had agreed for this trip despite their will because and only because of the friendship among the kids. Stephanie’s parents had been so uncooperative, they had no news about the kids and neither any way to contact them. The fact that all the children could not be contacted, spread like fire!

“We are not as rich as you!”, Blake’s father taunted on the call, “But we care for our children!”

“Please…”, Michael requested, “I understand you are angry but I’m trying hard to connect with the children. I’m sure they’ll be fine. They’ll be back safely and soon”

“And what if they don’t?”, the question shook Michael, “Would you be able to get our children back? Or would you pay us for the loss of our of dear kids?”

Michael disconnected the call because he had no answer. Sweat rolled down his face and he tried Stephanie’s call again.

Sandra sensed the tension on her husband’s face, she placed a hand on his shoulder and requested him to calm down.

“How? Even if I do, the other parents won’t let me …!”, Michael looked nervous.

“I know hon, but you need to relax… stress isn’t good for your health”, Sandra sat beside him.

“Andy’s mother warned me that if within 24 hours, she doesn’t hear her son’s voice…”, Michael pressed his lips.

“Then?”

“She will file an abduction report against me!”, Michael looked her in the eyes.

“What nonsense?!”

“I don’t know what to do!”

“Calm down, first”

Michael had already decided what he needed to do to get his daughter and her friends back…

Restless, as he was, he searched the internet for the tour company. The first results didn’t show anything magnificent but then a news headline caught his attention. It dated around fifteen years back. A group of high-profile youngsters disappeared from an island. The tour organizing company fled after the news and the cops declared the young tourists as ‘dead’. A search team was working to find the dead bodies of the kids but even the team vanished. It was believed that, that part of the ocean was dangerous. Some rumors said it was haunted!

Michael was furious, he got in his car and drove fast.

He went to the cops and filed a complaint against the tour company. The cops offered to accompany him to the island and search for the children. But the island was still far away, only if they’d reached in time.

Dimitri sat on the beach, it was over an hour since his friends had left. How far was the next island anyway? Was there any hope of his friends returning safely? He wished he had also joined one of them or fallen ill like Stephanie and Pam or just died like the rest others. Waiting for his friends to return was killing him, he had lost all his patience. He checked on Stephanie, her condition was getting worse while Pam looked a bit better.

Dimitri sat beside Stephanie’s bed, he wished to hug her and cry. He wanted to talk to someone, to let out all that his mind was holding for so long. 

Stephanie looked lifeless, he took her hand in his, “Stephanie, I don’t know how long we would be alive. I need to tell you something… I always wanted to… but never had I thought it would be like this. I… I’ve feelings for you… I like you…I feel we are more than just friends…”, he cried.

“I don’t know if I’d be ever able to tell you… doesn’t matter… I’ll always love you… even if I die…”, he continued, “I want you to live… to be healthy… please …”

He also prayed that his friends return soon with the necessary help so that Stephanie and Pam could be treated.

Kim made it to the island before the Megalodon could trace her. She dragged the boat on the shore and collapsed on the sand. Out of breath from the activity, it took her extensively long to get up. 

The island was covered with dense forest, Kim was doubtful before she stepped inside the jungle. The path she was walking on didn’t appear like it had been walked by anyone before. The grass, outgrown, bruised her legs. Sounds of wild animals, insects and bugs tore the silence from time to time. 

“No use!”, her brain kept on repeating. But her instinct said otherwise.

So far she had been walking straight, it would be easier to return if she didn’t find anything. 

But the way was confusing, tall trees created canopies above her and the whole place was mushy from the absence of a good amount of sunlight. A weird smell lingered and little bugs climbed up her legs or fell on her hair. 

A crawling feeling made her uneasy, a leech was stuck to her calf and it pained. She pulled it away as blood dripped from the spot. Kim rested on a bark nearby for awhile, her head was spinning. She resumed back to searching the forest, it felt as if someone was following her. Maybe,her dead friends! Many times, she turned back to find no one behind her.

Kim was loosing all hope she had, this island was a never ending jungle. Only thing she could expect was running into some wild beast and being its dinner. But she was trying, trying for her friends. A sweet call of an unknown bird made her look up on the trees. There she saw many birds and nests full of the young ones. It reminded her of her own nest, her house, her family. Would she ever see them again?

Her stomach growled with hunger but she ignored and continued walking. The grass ahead of her was taller and thicker than ever.

Kim was careful because there was a definite chance of finding cannibals or terrorists.

She took quick steps keeping behind the massive trees. No noise, no sign of humanity. Then she spotted something, a small house! It was built of wood and appeared tiny among the trees. Kim’s heart pounded in her chest as she neared the strange house. It could be anything, anything dangerous. She stood in front of the house, eyeing it for a long while before circling it. The house had no back door that meant no escape! It didn’t have any windows either. Her brain screamed “Run away!”

Kim took a deep breath and progressed towards the door. Made of wood, it was secured by a rusty old-fashioned lock. She looked around and ran for the largest stone she saw. It helped to break the lock after many blows. Kim dropped the stone on the ground and opened the door. The sun light, prevented by the tall trees, didn’t reach through the house. It was dark!

Unintentionally, her fingers searched the wall for a light switch. She kept close to the wall to avoid tripping against whatever furniture the house must have. Her hands found something and pushed it up. A dim light flickered in the room as the only bulb in the house turned on. The house was no regular house, it was very compact. No furniture but trunks, many of them coated with dust. What was she going to find in them?

Kim stared at cobwebs, thick and untouched, all around the room. She reached for one of the trunk, opened it and gasped. It was empty!

Something was written on its’ top, she brushed the dust off it to read “WW 2 USA SOS”

So this was some kind of WW 2 weapon storage room that she had found.

Not stopping, she checked all the trunks. Most of them were empty, some contained weapons. The last one was locked so she used the same trick that she used for the door. It was filled with explosives! Kim sucked in breath, the dust choking her lungs and making her feel dizzy.

She gathered all the weapons and put them in the trunk with the explosives, carefully. 

Not knowing what use was the treasure she had discovered, she carried it out of the house. The trunk was so heavy, Kim felt all the muscles in her back ache as she pushed it along the way. By the time she made it out of the forest, Kim was drained of all the little energy she had. But the battle wasn’t over, she had to take these weapons safely back to the bungalow. She dragged the trunk up to her boat and tried to lift the trunk. It didn’t even rise an inch! Kim thought hard about a way to carry the trunk but nothing showed up. She had to lift it, at any cost! Taking a deep breath, Kim grabbed the trunk’s sides and let out a loud shout as she lifted it and dropped it in the boat. 

She was doubtful that the boat would sink because of the weight but it stayed. In no moment, Kim got in the boat and headed back towards the island she came from.

Her eyes felt heavy and she was having a hard time focusing on the way back. The weight of the trunk had affected the speed of the boat. It moved slowly but Kim managed to reach the spot from where she could see the bungalow! She sighed and rested against the trunk. Fearing she might fall asleep, she stood up and glanced ahead. She was so close to the dock!

“Dimitri!”, she screamed. Her voice sounded so different to her.

Dimitri came outside running, his eyes lit up when he saw Kim.

He helped her climb out of the boat and they both pulled up the trunk as well.

Dimitri hugged her tight and cheered, “You did it!”

Kim smiled, “I just did … what I could…”

She explained him that the island had a house with WW 2 SOS explosives and weapons.

“We can make some use of it”, Dimitri smiled. He dragged the trunk towards the bungalow, “Come in. You need rest!”

“Yeah…”, Kim stood on the edge of the dock and rubbed her forehead. Her face was so sticky and sweaty. In an instance, she bend on her knees and dipped her hands in the water. She splashed her face many times and took a deep breath.

“Kim!”, Dimitri called as he reached the shore.

“Coming!”, Kim got up, the exertion taking on her body. She tripped and fell backwards in to the water!

If the Megalodon could depict human emotions, it would have grinned. The moment Kim fell in, the Megalodon swallowed her whole. 

Dimitri was taken aback, a moment ago Kim was there and now she was nowhere. He ran to the end of the dock and stared at the water, his own reflection, scared and confused, looked back at him.

“Kim!!!”

Dimitri resisted the urge to jump in the water to give up on his life. He no longer wished to stay alive! That’s when he saw Pam at the beach, she looked frightened.

“Pam you are fine…”, he blurted, “Kim was… here…”

Pam nodded and hugged herself as if she understood what he didn’t say.

“She got this trunk”, Dimitri came running to Pam, he was more than happy to see a living person other than himself, “It has explosives”

“So you plan to kill?”, Pam asked in a shaky voice.

Dimitri nodded, “I’ll go in the water, plant the explosives in a circle and once the Megalodon enters the spot… I’ll blast!”

“How would you do this all by yourself?”

“I…”

Dimitri opened the trunk and studied all the weapons and explosives, they looked good enough to defeat the Megalodon. But they were also old, would they work?

“I’ll go and plant all of this in the ocean…”, Dimitri informed Pam, “then I’ll stand in between of the circle to attract the Megalodon… Pam, you need to make the blast!”

“How?”

Dimitri explained her how the mechanism worked, she just listened silently.

“You can do this right?”, he asked.

“What if it kills you even before you plant the explosives? How will I know? What will I do than?”, Pam questioned.

“These weapons… this rifle! I’ll fire at regular intervals and fire twice after I plant the whole thing. I’ll fire thrice when the Megalodon enters the circle, that’s when you blast the bomb”, Dimitri answered.

“But won’t that kill you as well? Do we need to do this? What’s the use?”

“No, I’ll be safe. Yes, if we kill that beast, we can reach another island for help”.

Pam said nothing and Dimitri progressed with his plan. He tied the trunk to his back and carried the rifles in his hands. Before jumping in to the water,he waved at Pam. She didn’t wave, just stared blankly.

Once in the water, Dimitri swam away from the shore and began planting the explosives in a huge circle.

Pam shivered when she heard the first gun shot and panicked thinking about the circumstances.

Dimitri moved carefully, the water tasted of his friends blood and felt as if his dead friends were trying to pull him deep to the bottom, to death. He was hallucinating but he kept on going. When he reached back to the point from where he had began, he fired twice. He hoped Pam was prepared and listening.

He took out a knife and used it to make deep cut on his arm. Blood was the best and the only way to attract the Megalodon! It worked. He sensed movement and the monster heading close to him. He fired thrice!

Pam worked the mechanism and it created a huge blast! The water rose high up and balls of fire came flying towards the dock and the shore.She covered her ears and closed her eyes out of fear! 

She smelled the smoke that mixed with air. Waited for Dimitri to come back but he was nowhere. Maybe he is unconscious because of the blast and if that’s true, she should get him.

Little did she knew what had actually happened. Pam jumped in the water and swam close to the spot where the smoke still existed. She held her breath and checked in the depths. The blast had created a huge smoke cloud in the water and Pam could not see anything. Not even the beast who was hidden behind it. The blast did it no bad though it was roughly injured it’s tail. Pam kept swimming and felt her back hit against something, maybe a rock.

The Megalodon was wild, it was angry from the explosion. It opened it’s mouth to swallow it’s final prey.

A month later

Stephanie woke up and found herself on the ocean bed, the water all around her. She called her friends but she was all alone there. A hand raised out of the sand and grabbed her throat, then another hand grabbed her wrist, even another one grabbed her leg. There were so many hands, decaying rotten and bleeding hands, twisting around her body and pulling her deep inside the sand. She tried to scream but two hands covered her mouth and she was breathless.

“Stephanie…!”, she heard that clearly.

“Stephanie!”, a hand was shaking her as if trying to wake her up.

When Stephanie opened her eyes, she was in the same hospital. Her mom look tensed and impatiently told the doctor, “Ever since she returned from that trip, she is having nightmares every single day! I’m so worried for her!”

The doctor nodded, scribbled something on a notepad and whispered something to Sandra.

After the doctor left, Stephanie wailed, “I killed my friends! I’m the one who is responsible! I’m a murder, mom”

Her mom hugged her and tried to calm her down, “No dear, that’s not true. Please don’t cry. You’re not a killer. Things were not under your control”

“No mom! I was the one who took them for the trip. It was for my b’day that they showed up at that island. It was all me!”

Sandra wiped Stephanie’s face, “Your father and I are responsible! We planned the trip without researching about the dangers. We sent you and your friends to that island all by yourselves. We were careless and took everything for granted. We’re really sorry…”

Stephanie wailed.

“Your father is already out there helping in whatever way he can to the parents of your friends, he even apologized to them… many times… he is ready to go behind bars if that is what the other parents want!”, Sandra cried.

“But that won’t bring my friends back, mom! My friends…”, Stephanie shouted. 

That’s when Stephanie saw the souls of her friends standing in front of her. She froze in place. They all looked dead, smelled dead and smiled dead. Their bodies decaying and missing parts of their bodies.

“You did not kill us”, they said in one voice, “We want you to live. To be happy. We’ll always be friends, friends forever. We forgive you…”, their stare was penetrating and spooky as their eyes had no iris. 

Before Stephanie could speak, they disappeared.


End file.
